El Último Perdón
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: 12 años es un largo tiempo para visitar tumbas en silencio. Si ellos estuvieran, se lo dirían." Remus visitando la última morada del matrimonio Potter. Post 'HP: The Prisoner of Azkaban.'


**El Último Perdón**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Notas:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**El Último Perdón**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**One-Shot**

El viento soplaba, moviendo la capa grisácea del viajero.

Dos tumbas algo viejas en medio del silencioso cementerio era todo lo que había para aquellos ojos.

Se agacha y quita las flores muertas, poniendo en su lugar otras.

Lilas blancas. Puras, ligeramente tristes.

Mientras aquel rostro algo cansado las observa silencioso, leyendo las inscripciones. O quizás tan solo mirándolas, conociéndolas demasiado bien.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posa en su rostro. Leve, etérea.

12 años de visitas y ninguna sonrisa se había posado en aquellos pálidos labios. Una fecha memorable.

Si aquellos que se fueron le vieran, sonreirían. _Él_ le daría un golpecito en el costado y diría '_Ya era hora'_. _Ella_ le cogería del brazo y le sonreiría resplandecientemente, como solía hacer, mirándole con esos verdes ojos y diciendo '_No importa, pero ya está_'.

Entonces él bajaría la cabeza, avergonzado. Y _ella_ le besaría y la frente en un leve consuelo de '_Ya pasó, y estoy segura de que aprendiste la lección_'. _Él_ le revolvería los cabellos claros y le diría con eso que '_No te juzgaré, pero fuiste gilipollas_', y _ella_ le golpearía suavemente por la palabra malsonante, por lo que él mismo tendría que defender al otro hombre y aceptar que lo fue.

Entonces ellos le sonreirían y le apoyarían, diciendo '_Pero ya no más_'.

Si aquellos que se fueron estuvieran, él les diría todo aquello que no les contó en aquellos 12 años de visitas silenciosas. Les contaría de sus miedos pasados, de sus pesadillas y de su cobardía. _De la soledad_.

Les comentaría de sus mecánicos estudios, de cómo llenó su mente para no quedase espacio para pensar. _Ni para extrañar._

Les contaría de las veces que pensó en decirle a Dumbledore de los animagi, pero como se detuvo por temor y, a la vez, la ligera esperanza. _Él_, sin duda, le felicitaría por no haberlo hecho. Y él aprovecharía de preguntarle a aquel que se fue que si hubiera hecho lo mismo. Aunque probablemente no recibiría respuesta.

Si ellos estuvieran les contaría de los hechos desde su última visita. Les hablaría del joven buscador de Gryffindor, les contaría sobre su cabello alborotado y esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Les contaría acerca de una escoba destrozada contra un sauce con malas pulgas y de una escoba flamante nueva desarmada. Pieza por Pieza. (_Él_ probablemente daría un par de maldiciones al cielo).

Les hablaría de chocolate y de Dementotes fuera de Azkaban. (_Ella_ probablemente ahogaría un grito). Les hablaría de tres buenos amigos y de un mapa secreto ('¡Ese es mi hijo!' diría _él_ ante la mirada reprobadora de _ella._), les contaría de viejos profesores, y de otros no tanto.

De nombres de gente muerta moviéndose por el pergamino encantado, de un par de ojos grises, de 12 años de pena y de la luna llena.

Les contaría de traidores que nunca lo fueron, y de amigos que traicionaron.

Les contaría de una poción matalobos no bebida, y de un perro y un hipogrifo prófugos.

Tantas cosas les diría, que pasarían toda la noche sentados en ese viejo cementerio.

Si estuvieran.

Pero no están. Por lo que no les dice nada, porque él está seguro de que ellos saben todo eso y más, estén donde estén.

Así que se levanta, murmurando unas palabras en latín con la varita en la mano, y una sonrisa en la mirada al ver aquellas inscripciones en la piedra.

Ya no volverá a ir allí cada año. Ya no es necesario, porque sabe que ellos siempre van con él.

Por esa razón acaba susurrando una despedida al lugar y se gira, elevando un poco la envejecida capa, alejándose de allí.

Porque él no volverá a ir, pero está seguro que muy pronto un enorme perro negro se asomará por allí. Probablemente de noche. Y leerá bajo las inscripciones de '_Lily & James Potter_' una dirección.

Una nueva dirección. Sin ningún buen recuerdo en esas paredes durante 12 años, pero ansiosa de llenarse de ellos.

**Fin**

**Notas de Yakumo:** Bueno, una pequeña explicación por si no se entendió. Es una visita de Remus Lupin a la tumba de Lily y James Potter después de acabado el tercer año de Harry, luego de los hechos del libro. La última visita de Remus a aquel lugar.

No muerdo, chicas, así que no teman en mandarme comentarios, si? las adoraré por eso, gracias por leer!


End file.
